wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard School (Part 1)
"Wizard School (Part 1)" is the 13th episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 13th of the overall series. It first aired on April 6, 2008. Overview Jerry and Theresa send Alex and Justin to a wizard school called Wiz Tech over the summer. While Justin excels, Alex constantly gets into trouble. Meanwhile, Max and Jerry go on a camp-out on the terrace, after Theresa questions their ‘man-hood.’ Summary In Wizard Class, Jerry tells Alex, Justin and Max about WIPS and can send mail instantly by using a portal key. Justin learns he got accepted into WizTech, a wizard boarding school for the summer. While Jerry, Theresa, and Justin go shopping for Justin's wizard robes ('bathrobes'), Alex has to tidy up her mess in the living room. Alex uses the portal key to send the mess to her room, but this fails and the whole house gets sent up to her room. It's unknown as to how Alex got the mess out of her room, as the staircase went up as well. So Jerry and Theresa decide that Alex must go to WizTech over the summer to learn how to be more responsible, and to not use magic like a shortcut. While Justin excels and is thought of as cool, Alex has a little more trouble, only to have made friends with Hugh Normus, a kid who believes he is a giant. Meanwhile, Max and Jerry go on a camp-out on the terrace, in order to prove their 'manliness' to Theresa. Later, Alex tries to escape Wiztech by sending herself home using the portal key, but incidentally sends herself to the mail-sorting room, where Dr. Evilini catches her and literally pulls out the 'discipline bucket'. While Alex scrubs the floors of WizTech, she finds Dr. Evilini's messenger fish and learns of Dr. Evilini's plan is to drain Justin of his powers. Magic Spells Wizard Instant Parcel Service (WIPS) spell *Incantation: Mailus Spontaneous, (person's name or place) *Description: Sends mail instantly to anyone or anywhere after opening a portal with a portal key. Elephant Trunk spell *Incantation: From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows *Description: Will cause the person who the spell is aimed at to grow an elephant trunk where their nose is. Truth spell *Incantation: Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind *Description: Causes everyone to say what they're thinking. Items Portal key * Open a portal to send mail instantly to anyone or anywhere Venomous Furniture *Lithuanian Lethal Lamp — known for their anaconda-like electrical cords *Brushromine Beanbag Chair — known for its highly venomous vapors, and to engulf its victims. Production Notes Continuity *It's the end of the school year and summer has begun. *WizTech uses the WIPS to send mail using fake carrier pigeons. *A possible "wizard university" is mentioned--a school called "Transylvania State." *It's mentioned that Alex and her brothers have a male cousin named Kim. Trivia *This is the first two-part episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. *WizTech's carrier pigeons are a parody of the messenger owls Hogwarts uses in Harry Potter. *The glasses and the robes the wizards wear make them look like Harry Potter, the name Alex fails to remember when Justin wears them for the first time. *The robes that everyone is using are actually bathrobes. *In the first half of the episode, Theresa makes a reference to the hit reality show, Survivor. *Dr. Evilini's first name is Mary Beth. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest starring *Octavia Spencer as Dr. Evilini *Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous *J. Evan Bonifant as Jerko Phoenix *Jack Sanderson as Messenger Fish Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episode stubs